


Face-to-Face

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever noticed that it's easier to tell people things when you don't have to look at them face-to-face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face-to-Face

## Face-to-Face

by Dolimir

Not mine. Never will be. No copy infringement intended. No money made. Hopefully, I just made a few people smile. 

A while back, Aly did something very nice for me. When I offered to pay her for expenses, she ignored me <g>. When I offered to write her a snippet, she said okay. So I asked her what she wanted. And she said, "Anything." I told her it was her snippet, so she had to come up with something.   
She said: "How 'bout an everything goes wrong day for *both* Jim and Blair --and they're not together. Blair is stuck at the U and Jim at the station. First time story where they discover that together, there are no bad days.   
So I promptly got writer's block. LOLOL!   
Anyway, here's what I came up with. It's not exactly what she asked for, but I'm hoping it close enough to dance to.   
Many thanks go to Lola, my beta goddess, and to the gals on Lurkers who encouraged me to post this.   
I've come to the realization that I hate writing sex scenes. So why is this my longest sex scene to date? Who the hell knows?   


Not really an AU . maybe more of a parallel universe. Set during the fourth season.

* * *

J - 

Have an early meeting with my advisor this morning. 

Bagels are in the bread box. Eat one. Do NOT go out for doughnuts. The blueberry cream cheese you like is in the butter compartment on the fridge door. 

I'll try to make it in to the station around noon, okay? 

B 

P.S. Did you remember that your deposition with Beverly got changed to Haskins office and that it was pushed back to 9:30? 

* * *

Subj: Thanks Buddy  
Date: 11/11/98 7:45:26 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

B - 

Forgot all about the change. Thanks for the reminder. Would have been pissed to get over there only to have to cool my heels for an hour. 

So why the big powwow with Barrett this morning? 

Did you remember to take your coat this morning? 

I'm thinking Cuban for lunch? Whaddya think? 

J  
(who wants you to know that he ate the bagel and the cream cheese BEFORE he read your note. So there :- ) 

* * *

Subj: Re: Thanks Buddy  
Date: 11/11/98 8:57:13 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

((Did you remember to take your coat this morning?)) 

Well...er...no. And yes, it was a little cold this morning. I'll swing by the loft on my way to the station and pick it up. 

((I'm thinking Cuban for lunch? Whaddya think?)) 

Works for me! The check for that article Serena and I did for the Forensics Journal was in my mailbox this morning. I just have to check with S. to see if we split this puppy or if this is my half. Either way, I'm good to go. 

And I know you, Jim...no way you ate the bagel _before_ you saw my note! LOL! 

B 

P.S. Remember, deep breaths whenever Jackson asks you an asinine question. The man's only doing his job. 

* * *

Subj: Says You  
Date: 11/11/98 9:03:56 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

((Remember, deep breaths whenever Jackson asks you an asinine question. The man's only doing his job.)) 

Yeah, yeah. I'll remember to impart those words of wisdom right before your deposition. 

And don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question about your meeting with Barrett. 

J  
<who will be the model of professionalism and who did too eat the bagel beforehand>

* * *

Subj: Re: Says You  
Date: 11/11/98 9:09:47 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIGHT BEFORE MY DEPOSITION?**

B 

* * *

Subj: Re: Says You  
Date: 11/11/98 9:12:02 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Calm down, Sandburg! Deep breaths! 

You've been through depositions before. Beverly just wants to make sure she has all the facts when she prosecutes Layton. I think she's going to try to make a case for aggravated kidnapping. I'm sure Hydra's attorneys are going to have some questions too. But it's all SOP. You know that. 

So what's up? 

Look, I gotta run. You can tell me all about your meeting at lunch. 

J 

* * *

Subj: Re: Says You  
Date: 11/11/98 9:25:38 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

Shit, Jim. Just _when_ is this deposition scheduled for? I gotta tell ya, man, my plates gonna be pretty full for the next month. In fact, it's something I really need to talk to you about at lunch. 

B 

* * *

Subj: Crap  
Date: 11/11/98 11:12:22 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

Jim - 

I'm going to have to back out of lunch. Barrett's gonna put me on the rack again. Go ahead and eat without me. I have no idea how long this is going to take. In fact, take Simon with you. The man needs to get out off his office more. Just don't let him have whatever he had last time. Goddess, he was hard to breathe around. 

B 

* * *

Subj: Re: Crap  
Date: 11/11/98 11:34:44 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

So why is Barrett putting you on the rack again? Talk to me, Sandburg. You're making me nervous. What's going on in the ivory tower? 

And you don't have to tell me about Simon. I mean, who's the S- here after all? 

Be sure to grab something to eat, okay? In fact, when was the last time you ate? 

J 

* * *

Subj: You Are A Prince  
Date: 11/11/98 1:27:19 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

Jim - 

You, my man, are a prince amongst men. A God! 

Janice told me you popped in for a moment, but I never expected you to bring me lunch...or my coat. THANK YOU!!! 

I didn't think I had much of an appetite, but I got to tell you that really hit the spot. 

B 

* * *

Subj: Fess Up  
Date: 11/11/98 2:02:56 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

So, what's up? 

Why don't you give me a call? 

* * *

Subj: Re: Fess Up  
Date: 11/11/98 2:10:29 AM Pacific Standard Time From: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

I would but the switchboard is down. 

Again. 

And <blushing> I just realized my cell is dead. I've got the battery on the charger even as we speak. 

I'll tell you when I get home tonight. I don't want to send this to the precinct, man. 

* * *

Subj: Talk to Me  
Date: 11/11/98 2:14:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

So what's up, buddy? Why's Barrett raking you over the coals? 

* * *

Subj: Re: Talk to Me  
Date: 11/11/98 2:20:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

Look, Jim. Can we do this tonight? 

* * *

Subj: Re: Talk to Me  
Date: 11/11/98 2:27:33 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

I'd rather do it now. 

* * *

Subj: Re: Talk to Me  
Date: 11/11/98 2:32:19 AM Pacific Standard Time From: anthrogeek@hotmail.com  
To: panther@hotmail.com 

I've decided to change my dissertation topic. 

* * *

//You have reached the desk of Blair Sandburg. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, but please leave your name, number and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. For those in my Anthro 202 class, yes, the papers are due next Monday. There will be no late papers accepted. <beep>// 

"Sandburg! Goddamn this phone system to hell." 

* * *

Subj: EXPLAIN!  
Date: 11/11/98 2:45:18 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE CHANGING YOUR DISSERTATION TOPIC?!?!?!?!?!?**

* * *

Subj: Re: EXPLAIN!  
Date: 11/11/98 2:50:11 AM Pacific Standard Time From: anthrogeek@hotmail.com  
To: panther@hotmail.com 

Look, Jim. 

Shit. 

I've known for a long time I wasn't going to be able to publish my thesis. I guess if I was honest, I would have to say I've known since Brackett. However, I kept telling myself I could make it work. That I could protect your identity somehow. But we both know that's not true. 

I think this is for the best. 

B 

* * *

Subj: EXPLAIN!  
Date: 11/11/98 2:54:46 AM Pacific Standard Time From: panther@hotmail.com  
To: anthrogeek@hotmail.com 

So what aren't you telling me? 

* * *

Subj: Re: EXPLAIN!  
Date: 11/11/98 3:05:59 AM Pacific Standard Time From: anthrogeek@hotmail.com  
To: panther@hotmail.com 

Damn it, Jim! What do you want from me? 

You completely freaked out when you read my introductory chapter! I know...I KNOW it didn't appear flattering. But even though I'm your friend...even though you mean everything to me...I had to write my results in the style of a scientist. I had to try to retain my objectivity. And that hurt you! Hurt you deeply! Even now, though you say differently, it continues to hurt you. 

That chapter...broke...us. It made you feel like you couldn't trust me. It made you feel like a freak. It broke everything we worked so hard to achieve. 

It left us vulnerable to Alex. 

And she almost destroyed us. 

The dissertation isn't worth that, man. It's simply not worth that. 

Losing you is not worth it. 

I told you a long time ago that I had enough material for ten dissertations. 

I wasn't kidding. 

I went to Barrett last week with my new dissertation proposal and my first draft. That's why I haven't been around much lately. I've been putting every waking moment into this draft. 

I told Barrett I couldn't guarantee the safety of my subject once the thesis was published. Jim, I may not be a cop, but I know exactly what the public defenders would do if they ever got a hold of my diss. Every criminal and scumbag you ever put behind bars would be demanding a retrial. IA would be all over your ass. 

I kept telling myself I could pull it off. That I could make it work. But I can't. I was lying to myself. But worst of all, I was lying to you. 

As expected, my dissertation committee is not happy. The only thing saving my proverbial bacon at the moment is my draft. Otherwise, I'd already be out on my butt. They've spent all week trying to pick it apart. So far, without success. I may be a failure in a lot of different areas of my life, but this is not one of them. I can weather this storm. 

They're mad now because they were really looking for a reason to kick me out. They've been dragging me over the carpet all day. But I should have an official answer by tonight. If everything goes the way I hope, they will own my ass until the final draft is complete - which means not being to help you out as much. But it should only take me a month, possibly less, to get it to meet their exacting standards. 

I'm sorry to do this in an email. It should have been said face-to-face. 

Yet again, maybe it was best done this way! 

B 

* * *

AIM Log Transcript (Begin 3:13:32 PM PST): 

BlkPanther: I wish you had said something last night. 

BlkPanther: Sandburg? 

AnthroGeek: Yeah, Jim. I don't know what to say. It seems I've been doing a lot of apologizing lately. I just can't seem to get anything right anymore. 

BlkPanther: That's not true and you know it. 

AnthroGeek: Do I? 

BlkPanther: Damn it, Sandburg. 

AnthroGeek: Shouldn't you be working? Does Simon know you spend this much time online? 

BlkPanther: The old bait and switch isn't going to work this time, Chief. 

AnthroGeek: I don't know what you're talking about, Jim. 

BlkPanther: Jesus, you don't make anything easy, do you? 

AnthroGeek: Look, I have stuff to do. Did you want something specific? Because if all you're going to do is bust my chops, I'd like to wait until we get home. That is if I still have a home. 

BlkPanther: Ouch. 

AnthroGeek: Shit. 

AnthroGeek: I'm sorry, man. That was uncalled for. 

BlkPanther: Yeah, well, I shouldn't have taught you to go for the jugular then, huh? 

AnthroGeek: Aw, Jim. I'm sorry. I'm just... 

BlkPanther: Stressed. 

AnthroGeek: Yeah, you could say that. 

BlkPanther: I wish you had told me. 

AnthroGeek: I know. But I knew you'd try to talk me out of it and I couldn't chance that. 

BlkPanther: Why not? 

AnthroGeek: Jim, think about this for a second. While I say subject throughout the damn thing, anyone reading it, and I mean anyone, would be able to recognize you. I can't protect you that way. I'd destroy everything right now, but I worry about the others. 

BlkPanther: Others? What others? 

AnthroGeek: The other sentinels out there. The ones to come in the future. If Alex proved one thing, Jim, she proved that you aren't alone in the universe. We've done good work. You've taught me so much. 

AnthroGeek: I now know I can help people with problems with one or two hyperactive senses. I just...I just need to find a way to get the information out there without compromising you in the process. 

BlkPanther: Sandburg. I don't want you to destroy your work. 

AnthroGeek: I know that. But I have this reoccurring nightmare of Naomi coming to visit me unexpectedly and emailing the damn thing to some publisher she knows. Do you know what I would be forced to do if that happened? 

BlkPanther: What? 

AnthroGeek: I'd have to renounce my work. I'd have to declare myself a fraud. 

BlkPanther: Why? 

AnthroGeek: Because I love you. Don't you get that, man? I could never expose you like that. 

BlkPanther: You love me? 

BlkPanther: Sandburg? 

BlkPanther: Talk to me, Blair. 

AnthroGeek: I mean that in a strictly platonic way, of course. 

BlkPanther: Bullshit. 

BlkPanther: You're changing your dream for me. Your life. You're risking your career. 

AnthroGeek: So? 

BlkPanther: You love me. 

AnthroGeek: I think I already told you that, man. 

BlkPanther: No. What you meant to say is that you're in love with me. 

BlkPanther: Tell me I'm wrong. 

BlkPanther: Sandburg? 

BlkPanther: God damn it, Blair. Answer me! 

BlkPanther: Please, Blair. 

AnthroGeek: I can be out of the loft by tomorrow. 

BlkPanther: What are you talking about?!?!!? I don't want you out of the loft. 

BlkPanther: Sandburg, what's going through your head? 

AnthroGeek: That I'm glad we didn't have this conversation face-to-face. 

BlkPanther: LOL! 

BlkPanther: So, how long? 

AnthroGeek: How long, what? 

BlkPanther: Jesus, don't be dense, Sandburg. You know what? 

AnthroGeek: Oh. I dunno. For a while. 

BlkPanther: Since? 

AnthroGeek: There isn't a date, Jim. Shit. It's been a while. 

BlkPanther: How long, Sandburg? 

BlkPanther: Blair? 

AnthroGeek: Since Lash. Okay? Fuck. You were like a fucking white knight coming to the rescue. Okay? I tried to tell myself it was just hero worship. That it didn't mean anything. But you're always looking after me. Making sure I'm okay. Hell, just today you brought me Cuban. 

AnthroGeek: I've never had anyone care about me like that before. It's just...that kind of attention is hard to ignore. Ya know? 

BlkPanther: How do you know? 

AnthroGeek: Know what? 

BlkPanther: That it doesn't mean anything. 

AnthrGeek: Don't yank my chain, Jim. Look. It's been a harmless little fantasy. It's gotten me through some rough spots. Okay? 

BlkPanther: How do you know it doesn't mean anything? 

AnthroGeek: So, are you saying it did? It does? 

BlkPanther: Jesus, Sandburg, the second time I met you, you threw yourself under a garbage truck for me. You barge into my life and take over. You made the pain go away. You take care of me. You put up with my grumpy moods. Shit, you came back from the dead for me. 

AnthroGeek: What are you saying, Jim? 

AnthoGeek: Jim? 

BlkPanther: I'm saying 

BlkPanther: I think I'm ready to come in. 

AnthroGeek: Come in? 

BlkPanther: Afterward. In the hospital. You said: Come on in. The water's fine. I think I'm ready now. 

AnthroGeek: Why now? 

BlkPanther: Why not now? 

AnthroGeek: But you're not - 

BlkPanther: Neither are you... 

AnthroGeek: I don't know how to...you know. 

BlkPanther: So we'll learn together. 

AnthoGeek: No. No! This will never work! 

BlkPanther: Why not? 

AnthroGeek: Cause you're a cop. And I'm...I'm me. 

BlkPanther: Sandburg. Calm down. 

AnthroGeek: No, Jim. I'm not going to play with this. You know me. 

BlkPanther: Let's see, since I've known you, you've taken on paramilitary group, you've faced off with serial killers and psychos alike. You've jumped out of a plane for me. You followed me to Sierra Verde less than a week after you rose from the dead. You've stuck by me when no one else did, for better or worse you've always been there. 

AnthroGeek: Shit, Jim. You make us sound married. 

BlkPanther: I think we already are. 

AnthoGeek: When did that happen? 

BlkPanther: Hell, if I know. 

AnthroGeek: Married, huh? 

BlkPanther: I, James Ellison, do hereby take thee, Blair Sandburg, for better or for worse, good hair days and bad hair days, in sickness and in health (although if you get a cold because you forgot to take your coat I reserve the right to bitch), for richer or poorer until death us do part and hell, if there's an afterlife, I'm in it for eternity. 

AnthroGeek: Damn, James. You're the bravest fucking man I know. 

BlkPanther: Come on in, Chief. The water's fine. 

AnthroGeek: Christ, Jim. You just made me...Okay, but I swear, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I, Blair Sandburg, do hereby take thee, James Ellison, for better or for worse, giddy to grumpy, in sickness and in health (and let me tell you, you're no picnic sick either), for richer or poorer (I'm always going to be poor, man), until the end of time. 

BlkPanther: I won't go through another divorce, Sandburg. 

AnthroGeek: Oh sure. Now! You tell me <eg>

BlkPanther: I'm not kidding around, Blair. 

AnthroGeek: I know you're not. 

BlkPanther: I love you. 

AnthroGeek: I love you too, Jim. 

BlkPanther: You know what? 

AnthroGeek: What? 

BlkPanther: I'm glad we didn't do this face-to-face either. 

AnthroGeek: See, I'm telling ya! 

BlkPanther: When will you be home? 

AnthroGeek: I have no idea, man. Not until the committee decides which way they're going to go. 

BlkPanther: Come straight home. 

AnthroGeek: I will. 

AnthroGeek: Jim. 

BlkPanther: Yeah, Chief? 

AnthroGeek: We need coffee filters, sour cream and eggs. 

BlkPanther: I'll get them on the way home. 

AnthroGeek: Shit. We really are married, aren't we? 

BlkPanther: That's what I've been saying 

BlkPanther: Do we need anything else? 

AnthroGeek: Just soap, but I'll pick that up on the way home. 

BlkPanther: No. Come straight home tonight. Okay? 

AnthroGeek: Okay. 

BlkPanther: And if your committee gives you any trouble, just tell them your husband is fully armed. 

AnthroGeek: My husband. I like the sound of that <g>. Can we hide that many bodies? 

BlkPanther: Sure. I know people. 

AnthroGeek: I don't want to know, do I? 

BlkPanther: I think it best if you don't. 

AnthroGeek: I love you. 

BlkPanther: It gets easier to say each time, doesn't it? 

AnthroGeek: Yeah, it does. 

BlkPanther: I love you. Come home as soon as you can. 

AnthroGeek: Okay. I will. Bye Jim. 

AnthroGeek: Bye, Chief. 

End AIM Log Transcript (End 3:35:56 PM PST) 

* * *

Subj: What's the Scoop?  
Date: 11/11/98 4:00:06 AM Pacific Standard Time From: sdbanks@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Sandburg: 

What in the hell is up with Ellison? He's lighting up the fricken squad room. We've had three women and a man walk into walls since he started. 

Can you turn him down or something? 

Banks 

* * *

Subj: Beer  
Date: 11/11/98 4:12:56 AM Pacific Standard Time From: hdbrown@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Hairboy - 

It's worth a six-pack if you can tell me what's up with Ellison. We got a pool going. Be a pal and dish with the dirt. 

H 

* * *

Subj: Double   
Date: 11/11/98 4:16:36 AM Pacific Standard Time From: meconnor@mc.cpd.org  
To: bjsandburg@anthro.rainier.edu 

Sandy: 

Whatever Henri offered you, I'm willing to double it. 

M 

* * *

Subj: Heads Up  
Date: 11/11/98 4:50:29 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jmwilson@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

Jim - 

Just a head's up. Blair is being called into Barrett's office again. I have it on very good authority that the committee has approved his thesis change. They're not happy about it and they're going to make him jump through a lot of hoops, but he isn't being asked to leave. 

He's really been put through the wringer today. For the last hour or so, he's just had this incredibly stunned look on his face. He'll laugh for no apparent reason, then look like he's on the verge of tears. 

Take care of him. 

Janice  
Department Secretary 

* * *

Subj: Re: Heads Up  
Date: 11/11/98 4:55:38 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jjellison@mc.cpd.org  
To: jmwilson@anthro.rainier.edu 

Thank you, sweetheart. Trust me, it'll all be okay. 

You know, if you ever decide to leave Tim - <eg>

Kiss the twins for me. 

Jim 

* * *

Subj: Heads Up  
Date: 11/11/98 5:01:58 AM Pacific Standard Time From: jmwilson@anthro.rainier.edu  
To: jjellison@mc.cpd.org 

Ha! 

One of these days I'm going to take you up on that, buster. Then what are you going to do? 

**LOL!**

Janice  
Department Secretary 

* * *

November 11th would probably go down as one of the longest days in Blair Sandburg's life. But in the end, he had prevailed. The committee had allowed him to change topics. His deadlines, however, were in stone -- miss one and he was out. 

He had no intention of missing one. 

He paced back and forth in front of Colette's, trying to gather enough courage to go upstairs. If Jim was waiting up for him... 

Of course Jim was waiting up for him. 

And knew he was down here pacing. 

Crap. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then turned and bounded up the stairs. 

The front door was unlocked, but when he stepped inside the loft was completely dark. 

"Jim," he barely whispered, wondering if he should call for backup or not. 

Jim's voice came from the darkness. "Come on in, Sandburg. Leave the lights off." 

"Is everything okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind him and setting his backpack by the entrance table. Jim hadn't sounded like he was under duress. 

"Yes. I thought this might be best for the moment." 

"Complete darkness?" 

"That way you don't have to deal with the face-to-face just yet." 

Blair toed off his shoes and removed his jacket, dropping it in the approximate area of his pack. "But that's putting us on an uneven playing field since you can see in the dark." 

"I've turned my senses down to normal." 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want to hear your heart beating in terror." 

Blair swallowed hard. "Are you saying you're not scared?" 

"No. But you can't hear my heartbeat." 

Very slowly Blair moved forward, sliding his socked feet along the floor so as not to trip over anything. "I gotta tell you, Jim, I never thought of you as a blushing virgin bride hiding in the darkness." 

Jim's bark of laughter made him not only smile, but helped pinpoint his location. He was in the old yellow chair by the couch. 

"I'm hardly a blushing virgin, Sandburg." 

"You are to this," Blair reminded him quietly. 

"So are you," Jim said quietly. 

Blair's knee bumped into the side of the chair. Bending slightly, he put his hand on the arm of the chair and swung himself until he had fully straddled Jim's lap. "Yes, but I'm the guide," Blair whispered as he brought both hands up to cup Jim's cheeks and gently brushed Jim's lips with his own. 

Jim made a surprised moan in the back of his throat. Blair grinned and licked at Jim's lips until the detective parted them for him. Blair gently plunged in, exploring the moist warmth, his hands lightly massaging Jim's head, playing in his short hair. Blair joyfully teased his sentinel with his tongue, running it over Jim's teeth, then leaning back slightly and licking the tip of Jim's nose. 

Jim's arms gripped him tightly as he leaned back. Blair chuckled mischievously, covering Jim's mouth again as his hands explored Jim's chest. Jim's shirt frustrated him and he leaned back again slightly to give himself enough room to pull it out of Jim's waistband and over his head. 

He grinned smugly when Jim shuddered. Blair scooted back further on Jim's lap, ignoring Jim's scrabbling hands, and kissed his way down Jim's hard chest until he came to a nipple. He circled his prize with his tongue and blew on it, purring in satisfaction when Jim groaned. 

"Turn it up, babe." 

"What?" 

"Turn up your sense of touch. Not so high that it hurts, just so that you can feel everything I'm going to do to you. And I mean, everything, Jim." 

Jim groaned and shuddered, making Blair feel even braver. He lavished his attention on Jim's chest, moving ever downward, scooting back until his knees touched the floor. Jim began to pant, shallowly. 

Blair was glad for the darkness, knowing he would never have had the courage to seduce Jim in the light. Using his teeth, he leaned forward and unbuckled Jim's belt. Jim stopped breathing. Blair moved his hand slowly over the front of Jim's pants, reveling in Jim's shudders. Unhooking the top, he slowly unzipped the chinos. Ever so gently he pulled them back from Jim's waist. 

"Lift." 

"Blair, you don't have to -" 

"Lift," he said in a more commanding guide voice. 

Jim instantly obeyed. Blair shimmied the pants over his sentinel's hips and down his legs, scratching lightly down the length of Jim's legs as he did. Jim swallowed so hard, Blair could hear him. 

Once the pants were off, Blair leaned forward and inhaled deeply, then ever so slowly let his breath out. 

"Bl - Blair," Jim whimpered. 

Blair grinned impishly, leaning forward, he used his hands to spread Jim's legs. Jim's whole body shivered, as if he were cold. Blair leaned forward, letting his hair tease the sentinel. 

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Blair. Shit." Jim moaned, his body arching in the chair, giving Blair even better access; which he immediately took advantage of. Jim roared in the darkness, making Blair chuckle. While he suspected that being a sentinel would make Jim more responsive during sex, he never dreamed he would be so loud. Blair teased the big vein along Jim's length, then circled his tongue beneath the head before engulfing him whole. 

Jim cried out and the sound almost made Blair lose what precious control he had. He sucked harder, his hands holding Jim's hips in place to keep him from pumping too deeply. 

"SANDBURG!" Jim tried to warn before the inevitable, but Blair refused to budge. The sentinel roared and Blair swallowed his release. Jim's body finally relaxed and he collapsed back into the chair, whimpering as each aftershock coursed through his body. Blair knelt back, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

"Come here, you," Jim said in a low, seductive voice as his hands reached out and pulled Blair forward. Blair purred happily, nuzzling against Jim's neck as he once again straddled the sentinel's lap. 

"I love you," Jim whispered. 

"Damn straight, you do," Blair teased back. 

"One of us is overdressed here," Jim said, pulling on Blair's outer flannel shirt, but stopping when Blair's hands were trapped behind him. 

Blair breathed hard, almost feeling the heat from Jim's gaze. Shaking his hair, he leaned his head back on his shoulders, exposing his neck. 

"You are so beautiful," Jim whispered. 

Blair tried to shake his head but Jim lunged forward and took his neck in his jaws, teasing his Adam's apple with his tongue. Blair moaned, trying to move his arms, but Jim refused to release his hold. Jim growled and Blair arched against the sentinel, rocking slowly. 

In one fluid motion, Jim stood, cupping Blair's jean covered butt, and waited until Blair wrapped his legs around the sentinel's waist. Blair tried to pull his arms from his shirt, but Jim just growled at him, stopping him. Blair laid his head submissively against the older man's shoulder. 

Blair knew he wasn't a featherweight by any stretch of the imagination, yet Jim bounded up the stairs as if he weighed nothing. When they reached the top of the stairs, Jim gently wiggled his hips, indicating that Blair should lower his legs. 

It was the last clear thought Blair had. 

Jim's lips were everywhere, his hands quickly removing all remaining pieces of clothing. It was a sensual assault of the senses which he had never experienced before. He was aware of someone quietly moaning and a distant part of his brain was shocked to realize it was him. Before he could explore that thought any further, his world exploded into sounds and colors. 

* * *

Jim woke up with a lazy smile on his face, aware of the heavy weight resting on his chest. He smiled affectionately and rubbed his cheek over the curly head. Who would have thought Sandburg would be so quiet in release? He chuckled, lightly scratching the sun-drenched back draped over him. 

Blair moaned, arching into the fingers, stretching what seemed to be one muscle at a time, then froze. 

Jim knew what was coming, but wondered how his lover would handle reality in the daylight. 

The head on his chest slowly lifted, shy blue eyes looking up at him. 

"Morning, lover," Jim said softly, with as much affection as he could. 

"Morning." The blue eyes blinked curiously at him. "Know something?" 

"What?" 

The beautiful face brightened. "Face-to-face isn't so bad after all." 

\--End-- 

* * *

End Face-to-Face by Dolimir: Dolimir@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
